


[Podfic]  The Bare Necessities

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Nudity, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames accidentally finds out that Arthur sleeps in the nude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  The Bare Necessities

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Text version: [The Bare Necessities](http://osaki-nana-707.livejournal.com/37266.html) by osaki_nana_707
> 
> Podfic Download at Mediafire [The Bare Necessities](http://www.mediafire.com/?2c2rz2a4p47fj2b)

Title: The Bare Necessities  
Author: [](http://osaki-nana-707.livejournal.com/profile)[**osaki_nana_707**](http://osaki-nana-707.livejournal.com/)  
Reader: [](http://kansouame.livejournal.com/profile)[**kansouame**](http://kansouame.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Inception  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Eames/Arthur  
File size/type: 19.4 MB, .mp3 (zipped)  
Length: 19m 32s  
Author's Summary: Eames accidentally finds out that Arthur sleeps in the nude.

Text version: [The Bare Necessities](http://osaki-nana-707.livejournal.com/37266.html)

Podfic Download at Mediafire [The Bare Necessities](http://www.mediafire.com/?2c2rz2a4p47fj2b)


End file.
